voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lion (DotU)
The Black Lion is piloted by Keith, and is the main body of Voltron. Appearance The Black Lion is the main torso of Voltron and is therefore the most massive lion present. It is mostly covered in black save for its limbs and mouth. It has yellow eyes and pointed ears as well as a red plating with a crest in its chest. The crest is a moniker from the castle of lions; depicting a gold cross embossed on a five colored segment of blue on the right, red on the left, red underneath blue on the right, green underneath red on the left and a vertical white center. It also has wheel-like bolts in its shoulder that are gold-colored and limb joints in order to allow fluid execution of movement. It sports an obscured belt on its belly and a pair of simple bar wings positioned vertically on its back. It also has three claws and a white and sometimes golden colored tail. Location The Black Lion resides atop the tower on the moat leading to The Castle of Lions and is therefore Arus' first line of defense against an attack. In order to be activated, a transport car takes its pilot through a tunnel arriving underneath its chest. The car opens and lifts the pilot's seat from the car into its chest and cockpit. Once its activation key is placed, its eyes and crest glow respectively and it comes to life with a roar. Voltron form The Black Lion forms the main body of Voltron. During formation, it loses its front limbs and tail and its wings flail out. The plating on its chest expands and the Red and Green Lions affix to its right and left shoulders and the Blue and Yellow Lions affix to its right and left legs. Its mouth opens up to reveal a humanoid face and its ears open up to form horns and the transformation of Voltron is completed. Abilities and weaponry The Black Lion has a number of abilities displayed in the show. *'Sentience: '''The Black Lion emits some limited sentience without a pilot like guiding down the ship that the space explorers stole to escape to Arus. *'Flight: The Black Lion is capable of flying in the air. *'Hovering: '''It likewise is capable of hovering in a single spot in the air. *'Intergalactic Travel: 'During its voyages outside Planet Arus, the Black Lion is covered in a white comet-like aura which it uses to travel from Arus to other planets in the galaxy. This ability is not used within the flyspace of Planet Arus or any other planets but only in outer space, suggesting it is for intergalactic travel. *'Rotary Cannon: 'The Black Lion materializes two guns from energy that appear in each shoulder bolt. *'Shoulder-Mounted Cannon: 'A more powerful form of its standard weapon, this variation is a cannon and it is an ability shared by the other lions. *'Sword Attack: Contrary to its name, a dagger pointed at both ends is materialized from its mouth in order to pierce and cut objects. *'Cross Beam: '''The Black Lion can fire off powerful white energy from the cross crest in its chest. *'Lion Missiles''': It can fire various other miniature missiles. Pilots *Keith (Primary) *Allura (Give Me Your Princess) Gallery ImagesCASQXXCZ.jpg|Black Lion Toy Category:Lions (DotU) Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe